


Every Time It Snows

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow turns Cami on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time It Snows

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for challenge 1 during round 4 at Lands of Magic on LJ.

Cami locked up the bar, then made her way down Bourbon Street. It was past 2 am and freezing cold out. As she hurried back to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, snow started to fall from the sky, moistening the blonde’s hair and clothes.

When she arrived home, Cami hustled inside and slammed the door shut behind her. She was so cold and wet she decided to take a shower before bed. She stayed under the hot spray for at least half an hour, enjoying the warmth.

Cami crept into the bedroom without turning the light on, trying to avoid waking Davina. She grabbed the first nightshirt and pair of underwear she pulled out of her bureau, then slid into bed beside the brunette.

By the light of the moon streaming through their windows, Cami saw Davina roll over and open her eyes. “Come here” mumbled the witch, pulling Cami into her arms.

“It’s snowing out” whispered Cami.

“That’s nice” mumbled Davina, already falling back to sleep.

Cami planted a kiss on Davina’s forehead, then one on her lips, then another on her neck.

“It’s too cold for that” protested Davina.

“Come on, you know it feels good” said Cami, kissing the other woman again.

Davina sighed and opened her eyes. “You’re not going to let me go back to sleep until we have sex, are you?” she asked.

“Aw; you know me so well” said Cami with a grin.

“Why is it you want to have sex every time it snows?” asked Davina.

“I don’t know” said Cami. “It must have something to do with growing up in the Midwest.”

Davina chuckled. Then she said “Thank God we live in New Orleans.”

Cami laughed. “If we lived in Alaska, neither of us would ever get any sleep.”


End file.
